Angels
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Tsuna was such a powerful angel. Keeping herself locked away in her room for so long still doesn't effect her power. So her being sent on a mission is one thing...but being born into the world for the mission? That's different. Read as Tsuna is sent down to deal with the bloody Vongola. Maybe she might make a few friends and meet some old ones. Fem!Tsuna Angel!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy! I Hope you like it. Cover photo is mine! (I made that crap on my laptops paint app. ON A TOUCH PAD THINGIE. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS!? THEN MY MOTHER TOLD ME I COULD DO BETTER.)  
**

 **Disclaimer:Only saying once, I dont own KHR**

 **Please Review!**

Tsuna was an angel. A very beautiful one at that. She was clothed in pure white clothes that had orange accents and wore a golden crown. Her long soft hair was styled atop her head. Her face was flawless and her eyes where colored orange. Her earrings where small crosses that dangled from her ear. She carried herself with graceful confidence.

Her wings themselves trailed along the ground as she walked. They where beautiful. At the base they where a black and then where a beautiful gray. At the very tips of them where orange. They where elegant and well taken care of.

Her robes trailed behind her for along the hallway as she walked down a large hallway.

She came upon a wide and tall golden and white doorway. Two guards covered in gold armor looked surprised at her appearance as she stopped in front of them. They had only seen her a few times before. Since then she had used other passages to enter the throne room. She smiled at them as she pushed open the large doors. She walked forward and knelt before two large thrones.

"Hello Father." Her forehead lay upon the floor as she closed her eyes.

Above the throne where seraphim. They each had six wings. Two to cover their faces, two to cover their feet and two to fly with. They sang almost constantly praising the Lord.

A powerful voice sounded throughout the room.

" _Raise your head and stand child, for we have much to discuss"_ Tsuna raised her head and stood. The one on the throne had the appearance of jasper and rubies. A rainbow that shone like an emerald encircled the throne.

"Yes my Lord?" Her voice was melodious.

" _I have a task for you. You who_ _are_ _one of my first creations."_ Tsuna smiled and plopped down on the ground in front of the Father. She had been second to his son, but first in all others. Only they are above her in power.

She looked above her God at the seraphim and waved. She knew they could see her. A couple waved back. She grinned as she heard a few chuckles and giggles from above.

" _Whenever we sent Giotto and the others down to earth, we had not expected for the group they had created to turn corrupted once they left. The group was turned into a Mafia. Though recently it has reached it's peak. We would like for you to help us. You may either destroy the Vongola or become the Tenth."_

Tsuna nodded. Giotto and his group where the only ones that where anywhere near her in strength and power. Yet they still would never be able to be a fight against her. God and his son where of course the only ones above her.

"Of course Father." She bowed her head.

" _You will be stripped of your wings during your time on Earth. You will be born of flesh. You are given permission to do whatever_ _you see as fit with the Vongola_ _"_ Tsuna tilted her head in confusion.

"As a newborn babe? I will need to be strong my Lord." The rainbow around the throne seemed to flash in amusement.

" _You will be the strongest. Your body will have to grow into your strength and grace."_ Tsuna nodded. This wouldn't be her first time on Earth. She had been there a few times.

"…..Will I remember my Lord? When you sent Giotto and the others, they had no memory, just the will."

The voice chuckled. _"No need to be worried my child. Your memory will stay."_ Tsuna looked relieved.

" _Now Tsuna. Be forewarned. On the world, Giotto had accidentally spread one of our gifts of the Will. They are called 'Dying Will Flames' in the human world."_

Tsuna giggled. "Yes you have spoken to me of this before. Luckily, it is unknown to most that it exists."

The voice sighed. _"Also,_ _you remember Kawarihara correct? He has been on the world since it was created."_

"Of course! He was a powerful angel. He was the only normal one I've ever spoken too. I must visit him while I am on the earth." Her eyes shine excitedly. She then paused and looked up. She mouthed 'sorry' and grinned.

" _Yes he will know of your arrival when you enter the world. Your presence will be known. That brings another problem up though. The demons that are in the world will know you are there. You can do whatever you believe is right when you come across one. Also be warned that the spirits that linger on the earth are many. To your fleshly body, they will be solid along with the demons because of your spirit. Humans cannot see such things unless it is intentional by the spirit. Be careful child."_

She nodded her head. In her mind she was singing along with the beasts that where praising the Lord.

" _You will be of flesh so you shall be viewed as a human. You will still have your gifts, so be careful not to let anyone see. We realize that you have been to the human world before, but this is not a short visit. Luckily your gifts cannot be spread like the fire."_

The voice seemed to chuckle once again. Tsuna tried to stifle her laugh. God had been quite exasperated with Giotto when the gift of will had spread. When he returned, he had used the excuse of not remembering that it wasn't supposed to be spread. It had worked since he had no memory of being an angel.

" _Here I shall grant you all the knowledge you will need. Though you may still want to tell Giotto about what may happen."_

A swirl of light came from the throne and Tsuna closed her eyes as it washed over her. She opened her eyes and smiled at the Lord. "Thank you Father."

" _No problem at all my child."_

"I will do my best Lord. When shall I leave?" She unfurled her wings and stretched them out. She wanted to use them as much as possible before they where taken. She knew she would have them back, but she had never been without her wings.

" _Tomorrow_ _morning at the light of day_ _._ _Enjoy your wings for the rest of the time that you have them_ _."_ Tsuna nodded as the rainbow around the throne spun slightly. She stood.

Tsuna bowed again and turned to leave. She was about to exit the doors when the voice called out. "And child..."

She turned curiously. "Yes Father?"

" _Your…_ _...cat,_ _will be able to join you eventually_ _."_ Tsuna's whole face lit up and she clapped her hands together and bowed her head in thanks.

"Thank you Father!" She giggled as the voice let out a boisterous laugh.

She would get to take Natsu!

–

Tsuna walked into the large room filled with many different angels. They where loitering around and talking to one another. Some where seated on couches and chairs strewn about. Many paused as they seen her walk in. She was beautiful. Why had they never seen her before?

Tsuna felt uncomfortable at the attention. No one knew her. She had been in her room practically since her creation. The only time anyone has ever seen her has been in God's throne room. That was the only reason anyone knew she existed. She had never actually talked to anyone besides the prince and God. Well there was Kawahira, the seraphim, and the few times she's been to earth, but other than them, only a few others. And those few others are sad memories.

It had shocked Giotto and the others once they realized they weren't the first angels. They had wanted to meet her but she had hid in her room. They had eventually caught sight of her in the throne room but never got to speak with her. She had been sitting near the wall in a corner of the throne room when Giotto and the others had come back. She had witnessed them telling God everything that had happened.

Many of the male and female angels looked in awe of her. She was indeed very beautiful. The trail of her white robe, her golden crown, and her colored wings where what alerted them to her high status. Most didn't know whether to admire her or her wings, for they where great in size and beauty as well.

She walked briskly through the room and ignored the stares she received.

As she was fixing to leave the room a young child tugged at her robe. Nearly the whole room was silenced as she stopped. She glanced at the child curiously and crouched down in front of her.

"Yes child?" The child grinned and motioned towards her. "Your so pretty! I've never seen anyone as pretty as you!" The whole room and the child seemed to watch in awe as a melodious laughter sounded from her.

"Why thank you! That was a lovely compliment. May I ask you a question child?" The child nodded her head eagerly.

"Where might Giotto be located? I haven't quite been out of my room for a long time you see, and I need to speak to him as soon as possible."

The child looked at her confused. "They're at the east end of the temple miss! How long have you been in your room?" Tsuna bit her lip.

"A long long while sweetie…Now where's East?" The child rolled her eyes and pointed. Tsuna grinned brightly and patted the child on her head. "Thank you so much for your help! It was much appreciated." The angels in the room paused again at the smile. It was breathtaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Please Enjoy~**

Tsuna walked down the East hallway slightly confused. She wasn't sure if she where in the correct place. She wandered through the hallway hoping to catch a glimpse of someone. She looked down and wiggled her toes. The marble floor was awfully cold.

She finally walked up to a random door and knocked on it.

The door opened it to reveal a confused face. A lad with a small green afro seemed to stare at her for a second before his eyes widened. She blinked as Lampo slammed the door into her face. She heard someone yelling on the other side of the door.

The door was opened again by someone else. This time a red head poked his head out. His face had a tattoo along the side of it. G looked at her and once again the door was slammed in her face.

She huffed. Okay, obviously she wasn't welcomed. She turned around and was fixing to walk away when the door opened again. "Wait! Hold on!" She turned around and raised a brow. The one she was looking for stood in the doorway. He seemed to be out of breath.

"I need to speak with you." Her voice still rang through the hallways, but it seemed a bit annoyed. Giotto blinked and opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

She walked into the room and took it in.

G was standing by a desk that seemed to be filled with paperwork. He looked a little confused. Lampo was sitting on the edge of c couch. He looked uneasy. Daemon leaned against the wall near a bookshelf and was looking curious. Asari sat on the far end of the couch looking slightly bewildered. Knuckles sat on the couches arm rest while looking confused as well. Alaud was leaning on the opposite wall of Daemon. He looked curious as well.

They where all dressed in robes. Though their trail was no where near as long as hers. Their wings seemed to match their flames.

They where all staring at her.

Giotto glared at them over her head and they all turned there eyes elsewhere and started fiddling with stuff. Daemon and Alaud simple looked away.

"Would you like a drink?" She shook her head. "We need to talk." They all paused and then continued fiddling with stuff. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He honestly had no idea what to say or do in her presence.

"Ht would you like to talk about?" She plopped down on the floor by the door. She pulled the trail of her robe around her. They all watched her slightly confused.

"The Vongola." Giotto frowned slightly. "What must you need to know?"

She adjusted her golden crown. "I'm just here to let you know. I'm being sent to either destroy it or fix it. My choice." They stared at her surprised. Giotto looked confused.

"Why destroy it?" She tilted her head. They all seemed to hold their breaths at the motion.

"Haven't you heard? It's causing mass destruction. The bloodshed is at it's peak." Her voice seemed confused.

Giotto's eyes widened. No. No he had not heard about this! He leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk and narrowed his eyes.

"I was aware that it wasn't in to great a shape when we left, but bloodshed and destruction? What's going on?" She put her hand to her mouth and yawned. She was exhausted. She hadn't talked this much in centuries.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at her. Was she taking this lightly?

"It turned from the vigilante group, into a Mafia one. They're one of the strongest in the world. Though only through the bloodshed." She sniffed as she curled her wings around her. She pet them softly as she spoke.

The group watched her in amazement. The wings shimmered. Her eyes glowed as she observed them.

Giotto sat back and looked at her."You seem to be taking so much bloodshed lightly." She shrugged.

"Have you ever even been to earth?"

She nodded and grinned. "A bit actually."

"What exactly did you do there?" She put a finger to her lips and tapped her wing.

"Well, I was sent to help in a few wars. Pretty sad, but the fighting itself is fun. Hmm….Got rid of a few demons every now and again that where causing trouble. I usually just go around wars though."

Their eyes widened. She had been to earth that many times? They had only gone once. Plus she looked so _small._ Giotto frowned again. She had been in wars. Fighting in bloodshed…

"So what will you do? Destroy it?" She pondered for a second as they all stood stock still. "I'm not sure." A collective sigh ran through the room. They loved the Vongola, even if most of them wouldn't admit it.

Giotto then paused. He just remembered something. "You know, none of us know your name."

Tsuna blinked. "You don't?"

Giotto shook his head. Everyone on the room where watching the two. "When we learned of you, we wanted to introduce ourselves but we couldn't seem to find you anywhere."

She snickered. "I was in my room. I've been in my room since creation. To tell the truth, this is the most I've talked in, well, forever." She lifter her wings slightly so only her eyes peeked out.

They blinked at her. That was….cute.

"Oh and the names Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short." They where somehow surprised. It was much more simpler than they thought.

"It sounds Japanese." Tsuna nodded her head.

"I didn't have a name for a long time. In one of the wars I fought, there was a man from japan, He asked me what my name was as he was dying. I told him I had none. He then gave me the name of his dead daughter."

Giotto simply shook his head. Such a simple name with such a sad background.

"Well why have you been in your room?" She covered herself with her wings completely. "I was with my cat."

Her _cat?_

"You have a cat?" She peeked out again. "Whats wrong with that?"

Giotto rubbed the back of his head. "Well you're above and older than even us, I don't know, it'd just surprising. What does this..cat look like?" He and G looked at each other with equally worried faces. They hope they hadn't offended her.

Tsuna brightened at the last question. "I can call him here. Want to see?" For some reason she reminded them of an excited child. Giotto nodded relieved she hadn't taken offense.

"She stood up and walked out the door, They winced as they heard a loud shrill whistle. Their eyes widened as they heard a faint roar. What type of cat was she talking about.

Tsuna came walking back into the room with a lion that was as big as tall as she was. It had two white feathered wings as well. They all stood stalk still.

"Tsuna." Giotto finally squeaked out. This earned him many amused glanced.

Tsuna turned her head from her lion as it nudged her back nearly tipping her forward. Her wings furled out as she whipped around to scold the lion. They took in her full form from behind. Her wings shimmered and they where all surprised as her wings fully expanded. They where very well taken care of.

"Tsuna, your wings are very beautiful." Tsuna turned around from the lion that was dipping it's head from the scolding. She smile. "Thank you." She sat down and covered herself so only her eyes peeked out again. The lion movie in front of her and plopped down.

The men in the room all had to pause and remember that they where _Angels._ Tsuna played with a curl of hair that had fall from the top of her head. "I better get going. I leave tomorrow morning. I want to get as much flight time as possible."

Giotto looked at her with curiosity. "Why so?"

"I will be stripped of my wings as of tomorrow morning." She softly pet her wings with a mournful face.

They all inhaled sharply. An angel without their wings? That's rare. Whenever they had been put unto the earth they where blessed with the fact that they had no memory of their wings. But even then, they felt as if something where missing.

"Why would he drip you of them?" That was Lampo looking confused as ever. He looked sick at the fact pf losing his own wings.

Tsuna glanced at him and pouted. "I will be born of flesh. Actually...as one of your descendants." She turned to Giotto and grinned.

"That doesn't change a thing though, I'm still older than you." She smiled at the look on their faces.

She poked Natsu in the side. The lion huffed and flicked his tail at her hand. "I'm sure I may meet your other descendants as well." She looked around the room and eyed everyone.

She rolled her eyes as most of them tried to hide their curious faces. "So, anyone want to fly?"

They all perked up.

–

Tsuna giggled as she let herself fall off of the side of the temple. It was high high on top of a mountain. She let herself fall for awhile, feeling the wind carry her downwards. Natsu had jumped off with her and was circling her.

She looked up at the others. They stared at her in confusion. She snickered and spread her wings. She lazily glided back upwards.

"What are you waiting for?" The train of her robe was fully visible then. She crossed her legs in the air and raised a brow. She grinned when Daemon jumped off the ledge.

Daemon flew up to her and put out his hand. She took him in. He was in the regular white robe. The trail was a little long. He had violet accents along the robe. His wings where a violet as well. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He drew back and looked at her amused.

"Daemon."

"Tsuna." He nodded and dropped so he was flying little behind her. Knuckles jumped up and flew towards her. She pulled him forward and kissed him on the cheek to greet him. He grinned at her. He had yellow accents along his robe and yellow wings.

"Knuckles to the limit!" She giggled. "Tsuna."

Lampo lazily flew up to her. His accents where green along with his wings. She kissed him on the cheek. "Lampo."

"Tsuna."

Asari flew up to her and gave her a large grin. She pecked him on the cheek. He had blue accents and blue wings. "Nice to meet you. My name is Asari." "Tsuna."

Alaud spread his wings and glided to her. "Alaud." She kissed him on the cheek and stifled a giggle at the expressionless face. His wings and accents where a deep purple."Tsuna."

Next was G who bowed his head after she kissed his tattoos cheek. "It's nice to meet you, I'm G." She smiled and nodded her head. His wings and accents where.

Giotto flew up to her last. He stopped in front of her and bowed his head as well. "I'm glad we finally get to meet Tsuna." He had orange accents and orange wings. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Me as well."

Every time one of them approached her in the air they had to start moving their wings at the same time so neither fell She paused. She didn't have to use her wings. She could float, but she wanted to use them before they where taken.

The others watched her and paused. Giotto and Tsuna look awfully alike… Asari's the one who mentioned it.

"Giotto. Don't you and Tsuna look awfully alike? The only thing different is the hair and wings."

They look at each other and Tsuna smiled. "Well, he was the second one created after me." They looked at her curious. There was another one?

"Who was it?" Giotto was once again surprised. She paused. "I believe he goes by Lucifer these days..." She tilted her head.

She actually missed Lucifer. He was a good friend. "We where good friends him and I. He used to not be so cruel."

She shocked them once again. She knew Lucifer? He was below her as well? This raised up many questions but they voiced none. For some reason they thought he was the first. They thought she was referred to as the first because he had left.

"So who wants to race? Go easy on me, I haven't flown for a few thousand years..." They seemed to all roll their eyes at once.

Lampo complained. "Aw man…"

Knuckles jumped at the challenge. "How far!?" She thought for a few seconds.

"How about three times around the temple. That shouldn't be to hard…" She hid her smile as a couple of eyes twitched. Apparently they took that as a challenge.

Giotto and G watched on in amusement. But even they where unsure how many they could do. The temple was large. Very large. It would take a long time just to do one lap. They figured she was messing with them.

"Sorry, I would do more, but I don't think you could keep up." More eye twitches. She snickered. Even Giotto and G looked ready to go.

Knuckles looked pumped and Lampo looked at them all in horror. Daemon narrowed his eyes at her. "Kukuku….Lets see about that."

Alaud frowned at her. "Most laps win." Everyone nodded their heads. Giotto didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at how easy they all fell for her small trap. Even he was raring to go…

Giotto huffed. "Everyone line up." Lampo backed away. "Uh, sorry guys, I'll just keep track of everyone and their laps." Tsuna rolled her eyes. So lazy. He pulled out a random pen and pencil and started writing down names.

Tsuna looked down as she felt something brush up against her thigh. It was Natsu's wing. He looked at her and stretched in mid-air. She heard a low whine. She grinned at him. Her poor Natsu was jealous.

Everyone but Lampo lined up. Natsu flew up beside Tsuna and they paused. "Is the cat racing too?"

Tsuna nodded as the lion looked forward determined. The sweat-dropped at the animal.

Lampo shook his head and raised up his hand. "On the count of three. One…..Two…..Three!"

Tsuna shot forward and didn't look behind her. She snickered as she heard them behind her. She quickly finished her first lap and grinned as she flew past the boys. They where starting to spread out. Of course Giotto was second.

She grinned as she passed a scowling G for the fifth time. "Sorry G, but I did warn you." G huffed and sped up. She shook her head.

–

 **Yay! So, how was it?**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! It urged me to get this up quickly~**

 **REVIEW REPLIES~~~**

Dragonlily22: **haha~ I managed to update a few ^.^**

Guest: **Thank you for reviewing! And don't worry- They will all appear down the road. patience my lovley. ;)**

ghostx50: **Yes- I relized that out of all my stories I just posted that Fantasy appears to be the one that draws more readers in. XD Thank you for the review!**

RequiemRein: **Don't worry! You shall see later on. :) Thank you for the review!**

Yeaaash8: **Thank you for the review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Sorry if you see any mistakes! I am an begginer writer! I honestly dunno what i'm doing so sorry :(**

 **Please enjoy this chapter though. Also just cuz i'm curious, Who would you like Lucifer to be? Hurry and tell! I may just use the one who has the most votes!**

Nearly all the guys where sitting out beside Lampo. Giotto was the only one left. It had turned dark, yet Giotto was still trying to challenge her. He looked worn out.

Tsuna came up on Giotto and smiled. "Nice determination. I like it." She flew sideways beside him. He huffed as she observed him.

"How do you feel about being sent down to Earth to deal with my problem?" Giotto was slowly gliding along side her. He looked curious.

"I honestly don't really care. I'm sure I will have to try hard to blend in. I will be allowed to keep my memory and gifts. My fleshly body will have to grow into it's strength and will." Giotto sighed.

"I'm sorry you have to do this. I will keep an eye on you though." She waved her hand at him. "If you do that you will surely worry. I am sure to be in multiple situation."

Tsuna sighed stopped. They where halfway around the building. She tilted her head and put her cheek in her hand. "I will try my hardest to blend into the world. I will have to act very weak." Giotto stopped in front of her and frowned.

"I understand your viewpoint. But be careful Tsuna." She nodded and closed her eyes. She would only be down there for a human lifetime if not shorter. Then again it will surely be longer for she has only done so much these past years. Luckily she has studied the human world since it practically began. She has to have something to do.

"I am lucky though. I am very knowledgeable about the world. I have studied and watched since near creation. I will say, all of those _languages_ though. Why must there be so many? Luckily I've had so long to learn them all. The technology as well!"

Giotto watched her in amusement. She seemed a bit excited. "Thank you Tsuna. I'm happy it will be you, who helps the Vongola."

She waved him off and flew to the temple. They where nearly to the others anyway. They landed on the edge and jumped down into the hallway. Tsuna's robe flowed behind her.

Giotto turned to her and suddenly hugged her. She blinked in surprise. She wasn't used to this much contact. She slowly put her arms around him and hugged back. "Once again, you have my thanks."

He release her and she smile. That was unexpected. Luckily it was dark out so he couldn't see it. "It's no problem Giotto." They continued down the hallway in silence.

"It feels like we've been friends for awhile, but have just been away for a long time." Giotto said offhandedly. Tsuna looked at him curiously.

"I guess."

They smiled as they heard the others not far ahead.

"What's taking so long? I feel like we've been ditched." Lampo was complaining again. He was stretched out on the ground. Everyone where scattered around. Even Natsu was sleeping far off from the others.

"Unfortunately for you Lampo, no, you have not been ditched." Giotto snickered as Lampo jumped.

They all glanced at the new arrivals. "So, Tsuna still won." Giotto huffed and looked away. She had started to slow down for them after awhile. She was still many laps ahead of them.

Knuckles groaned loudly and pumped his fist. "I have learned my limit to the limit!" She heard a few mutters of agreement. They all looked worn. Giotto himself was rolling his shoulders. Tsuna was at a loss. They needed to train.

"So anyone up for a meal? I leave in a few hours when it's light."

They all nodded.

–

Her house was located far away from the temple. It was high up on another mountain. No wonder they couldn't find her. As they entered her house, they where all pretty shocked.

It was huge. Her house wasn't just one room like many others. It was like a large human house.

"If you want one, just get a house that's separated from the others and make it larger. Or you can ask God to. I simply built it myself." They took it all in.

The first room was a dwelling place. Super soft carpet and different types of comfy seating places strewn about. Like bean-bags and so on. Natsu went over and started wallering on the carpet.

There where stairs as well. She motioned for them to follow her. She stopped as the stairs opened up into another room. "This is the kitchen." It was very very large. It was a human chefs dream kitchen. There was also a large diner table in the room. They all silently wondered why it was so large. Though angels didn't need to eat or drink, it was something natural for them to do.

She then once again continued up the stairs and went into a large room filled to the brim with books."This is my library. By the way everything's alphabetized." She got a few looks of bewilderment at that.

She continued up the stairs one more time. "This is my glass room. You can see many sights from here." They hadn't realized how high up the house was. They couldn't see well because of it being dark, but they knew if it where light out, that it would be a magnificent sight.

She went back down to the kitchen and fixed them something quick to eat. They all took the food down to the lower floor and lounged around as they ate.

Tsuna ignored the, while they ate and started to groom her wings. She picked off all of the bad feathers. She tossed them aside.

Giotto coughed behind his hand. "Tsuna?"

"Hm?" She turned her head to show she was listening, but still stayed focused on her wings. The others had finished eating.

"How often do you groom your wings? It is common for lovers or friends to groom each others wings, yet you've been cooped up for a long time and they seem very very well groomed." They all stared at her curiously. She shrugged.

"Very often. I spend most of my days reading, studying the human world, or in the throne room. The Seraphim often help me with my wings. I help them as well." They froze at that name. The seraphim!?

Lampo let out a small 'what?'. The Seraphim where supposedly beast likes creatures. No one knew what they looked like underneath their wings. As far as they knew they flew above the throne day and night praising God.

Tsuna tilted her head. "It took many long years to bond with the Seraphim. But after Many more years of being around them, it was obvious that some type of bond must form."

She stretched. "I have an hour or so left before I am to leave for the throne room." She sighed.

They watched as she stood up and moved over to the closest one. "I should have enough time to help each one of you, yes?" She sat down behind Lampo and started grooming his wings. They all froze at that.

Lampo sat confused before his eyes widened and he blushed. For some reason he was slightly embarrassed. When she was done with them she gave them a pat. He jumped. He had started dozing off. Her hands where so gentle.

She moved on to Knuckles and he stretched out his wings for her. She grinned in thanks and started grooming. "You have a strong will Knuckles. It was lovely racing against you." He grinned over his shoulder. "You as well to the limit! You have made me want to train even more." She smiled at him. That was good.

She moved to Asari. He smiled at her politely and opened his wings. He sipped some tea she had made for him. "Thank you very much Tsuna." She nodded her head his way. "No problem Asari." She moved to Alaude.

Alaude spread his wings in a lazy manner as he watched her with narrowed eyes. "Why are you so open towards us? We have only met a short while ago." She sniffed as she pulled out a wayward feather. "I know who and who not to trust. I believe I can trust you. Or am I wrong?"

She paused and looked him in the eye. He stared at her for a moment before turning away. Her pupils had turned to slits and her eyes glowed. In a blink of an eye they where back to normal. He winced as she pulled a good feather. They both knew it was on purpose. He huffed. "No, you are correct." She hid a grin as he silently 'sulked'.

She moved over to Daemon. He winked at her and spread his wings out. "kukukukuk, So why groom those you've just met?" She rolled her eyes at his laugh. "I find you as friends. Is this a wrong assumption?" She pulled a good feather like she did Alaude when he didn't answer. He winced before laughing.

"Kukukuku, was that on purpose?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and tried to stop his shudder at her gentle fingers that smoothed out the area she pulled the good feather. "It was."

Tsuna rolled her eyes as his fake hurt look. She smiled as he started to relax against her touch.

She moved to G after Daemon. He hesitantly spread his wings for her. "Thank you." He along with the others where tense at first but slowly relaxed into her touch. He nodded in appreciation. he gently smoothed out his wings and smiled. "No problem G."

She finally sat behind Giotto and they grinned at each other. She smiled again as she realized he was already relaxed. She softy plucked a bad feather. "So Tsuna, Whats your thoughts on us? We've waited a long time to meet you."

Tsuna laughed and the melodious sound filled the room. Multiple faces blushed inside of the room. Her voice was beautiful.

Tsuna's laugh melted into a small giggle. She found it utterly hilarious that they never found her. They could have asked God. "You know you could have asked God or his son to tell you where I was."

Giotto felt his face go blank. She snickered. The others stared at Giotto. Tsuna plucked another bad feather and it startled Giotto out of his blank state. His wings fluttered slightly and Tsuna smothered another giggle threatening to come through.

He slowly shook his head. He stayed silent and sulked as she finished his wings. "Anyways, I have to say, I'm already quite fond of you all." She spotted a few tilted lips in the corner of her eye. Giotto smiled at her and nodded. "I am as well." She smiled brightly.

Giotto then looked at her curiously. "Tsuna, I must ask why your wings are of so many colors? I've never seen such wings before. I have never seen two colors upon wings, let alone three."

She raised a brow. Only very powerful angels had colored wings. Her wings are a beautiful gray. Near the base they where black but at the very ends where orange. A strange combination.

"My wings are special. Lets just say that yes?" They where all curious but dropped the matter.

She suddenly glanced out of the window and jumped up. "Whoops! I must be leaving!" She got a few blanks stares before dawning appeared on their faces.

"Already?" Giotto frowned. That seemed awfully quick. She shrugged and motioned towards window. It was turning light out. He pouted for a second before sighing.

"Well we must say our goodbye's for the time being. I will check up on you from time to time if it is allowed by our Father." She waved him off. They both knew he would allow it.

She gave them all a quick hug leaving a few blushing once again. "Now here's the deal. You can come and leave as you wish, but please keep it clean. Don't mess up my books either. Or my kitchen. And please lock the door when someones not here. Now be safe and see y'all later! Oh! And please take care of Natsu until he is able to come."

Giotto stopped her before she closed the door. "We would like to see you off." She nodded and quickly flew into the air. "Well, if you can hurry." She quickly sped away.

They paused and then took to the air as fast as they could. Lampo lagged a bit but even he was flying very fast.

Tsuna stopped herself in front of the throne room and the guards nodded at her. "If Giotto and his friends arrive, please let them in." They nodded again as she smiled and thanked them. She took a large breath and opened the doors. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late.

 **Remember to tell me who you hope Lucifer is!** **Can be anyone~**

 **So? Hopefully you enjoyed the latest chapter ;) Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They urge me on!~~~**

 **Also, as for pairings? Mostly all27. BUT I MAY BE SWAYED FOR A MAIN PAIRING IF ONE GETS ENOUGH VOTES!~ XD**

 **So tell me who you would like for her to be with!**

 **OH! WARNING WARNING~ Slight gore ahead? I guess. A LOT OF PAIN AHEAD FOR TSU-CHAN!**

–

Giotto and the others landed out of breath a few minutes after Tsuna arrived. The guards nodded at them. "You are permitted to enter." Giotto nodded and silently pushed the doors opened and hushed his friends. They stood to the side as they watched Tsuna talk with God.

" _Tsuna, your wings will be stripped. I warn you that it will be painful my child. Do not worry though, they shall grow back."_

Tsuna paused and looked at him confused. "Grow back?"

" _They will have to be stripped from you my child."_ Tsuna's eyes widened. She never thought of how they would be taken. How foolish of her!

She closed her eyes and took a large breath. "I believe I'm ready." Giotto and the others watched in confusion. How would it be painful? They honestly had no memory of the time right before they where sent down to Earth. They don't remember what happened to their wings. They did know that when they returned their memory was still messed up. They all noticed that their wings seemed a little strange.

Tsuna knelt among the ground before her Lord. _"Tsuna, please forgive me. I cannot take the pain away. Many others had had no memory as they where sent down. That meant the had no memory of their wings being taken. You will have your memory upon the human world. This is because I believe you are strong to hold this memory. After all you are one of my strongest."_

Tsuna felt her eyes water. She sniffed. "Thank you for your kind words Father. May we begin?" The rainbow around the alter swirled and came to a stop.

" _Of course. Seraphim!"_ Tsuna smiled as the Seraphim hesitantly approached her. They where her friends. Of course they would be hesitant to rip her wings off.

Two Seraphim held her down as four moved behind her. They kept their own wings tucked close to their body. She felt tears start leaking from her eyes as she tried not to struggle. She was tense. Two seraphim moved to each wing.

She felt felt a growl rip through her throat as she felt hands upon her wings. "Sorry Tsu." __One holding her down lifted his wing slightly ad looked at her with a grim face. She looked away.

She let out a short scream as they started to pull at her wings. It was high pitched and left their ears ringing. They pulled again and she started thrashing. She hissed and let out a beast like growl when she heard ripping. A few gray feathers started darkening.

The Seraphim struggled to hold her down. She was much, much stronger than they so it was difficult. Tsuna snarled and her eyes turned to slits and started to glow. She finally got away from the two holding her down and tore her wings away from the others hands. She tried to fly but couldn't. She looked behind her and let out a wail.

Her beautiful wings where stained with blood and where barely attached to her back. The gray of her wings had darkened into a near black. She sobbed as she was once again held down and the last of her wings where ripped away.

The seraphim let her up and quickly flew away with her wings to escape any dangerous blows. Tsuna let out a screech.

"My wings! Why? Why, why, why, why, my wings!?" She wailed loudly. Her Screamed where high pitched and terrifying. She grabbed at her bloody stumps and sobbed. Her eyes, still glowing where still slits. The glowing orange started to turn a deep red. She let out a deranged giggle.

"Where have my wings gone off to?" She looked at God. " _Seraphim! Hold her down again in case she goes berserk.. Hurry!"_

The red got deeper. The seraphim held her down and struggled to keep her still. "My God? My God you must have seen my wings? They where right here see?" She freed her hand and motioned towards her back. She effortlessly knocked away the remaining Seraphim and walked in a circle.

"I feel so much lighter! But so much heavier at the same time! It's so confusing! But I would still love to have my wings back." The one on the throne motioned for the Seraphim to back away. They bowed their heads and stared worriedly at their friend.

God looked upon his child in sorrow. She was so strong. So dangerous. He stood and multiple gasps where heard around the room from Seraphim and the others. He walked away from his throne and up to Tsuna who looked lost.

Tsuna rubbed her arms and stopped walking in circles. She was so cold. Why was she cold? Her glowing red eyes started turning black.

God stood in front of his child and put his hands in her face. She looked up at him in confusion. She whispered to him. "My God, have you seen them? They where torn from me. Did you take them? I knew it. You took them didn't you? You stole them!" He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. She stopped her ranting and her eyes cleared into their regular orange.

Tears flowed from her eyes. "My Lord it hurts. It hurts." She collapsed and her Father caught her.

She wept as her back ached. She realized she couldn't move as her Father carried her bridal style. She gazed off to the side and ignore the tears coming out of her eyes. Never in her lifetime had she experienced that much pain. Another sob tore through her throat as she remembered her wings being ripped away.

She stayed silent as warmth flooded through her body as she was leaned up against the throne. She felt two hands upon her face once again as her God looked at her in the eyes. _"My child. Please forgive me for this is necessary. You are not the first to experience this, nor the last. But you are the only one who will go through the hell of remembering. I'm sorry my faithful daughter. Please forgive your Father."_

She closed her eyes and barely nodded her head. She couldn't move for the pain enveloped her whole being as well as the warmth. "My Lord?" She barely managed to get out. "Must I go? My wings.."

God looked upon her and slowly shook his head. _"It is already done my child. Do you want it to be for no reason?"_

She felt new tears spring to her eyes. The pain was unbearable. She closed her eyes. "I understand."

The Lord wanted to weep with his daughter but stood strong. He ran his hand through her hair. _"You will start to leave soon. The mother is in Labor as we speak. Natsu will not appear for a few years my child."_ She sniffed and nodded. She took comfort in the fact that The Lord was kneeling beside her.

"I shall pray to you Father. Please hear me when I do." He smiled at his daughter. _"Of course."_

He pat her head. _"It is nearly time. Be careful Tsuna, my darling daughter. Remember that I will always be there for you. Even though you are an angel, you will be of flesh. You will struggle. You will go through rough times. You may fall every now and again, but know that I will always be by your side. I will not always help you though. You must be able to pick yourself up and grow."_

"But I will be strong in the body my Lord?"

" _You must be strong in the fleshly mind as well. Think of this. Shall a human parent immediately go to their child after they fall and scrape their knee, the child may end up continuing to cry and seek endless comfort the parent tries to supply. They will grow dependent on this."_

" _But if they where to wait and watch. Their child may leak a few tears, but they will stand up on their own strength and eventually carry on as they where. They where not dependent on their parents to come to them."_

Tsuna nodded and tensed as her body started to fade away. "I understand. Is it time?"

He nodded and smiled. _"It is. Have fun young one._ _Remember to be careful with your gifts in your fleshly body. Oh and don't let those pesky demons bother you too much. Plus, you should start growing your wings back before you return. Only spiritually though."_

"Thank you father." Relief was evident on her face.

He sighed. _"See you again._ _L_ _ove you_ _my daughter_ _."_

"Love you Father..." She faded from his sight.

–

Giotto and the others stared in shock as Tsuna writhed and moaned in agony on the floor. Even Alaud and Daemon looked ready to interfere. Giotto closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise. They where equally confused when her wings started changing to darken as well. When her wings where stripped Giotto felt ready to hurl. Luckily something stopped him from doing so.

The same was said for the others. She had made animalistic noises which was very strange. Her aura seemed to change as well. Giotto froze as they caught sight of her eyes. By the second they got darker and darker. He winced as the Lord yelled for the Seraph to once again hold her. They where easily tossed to the side though.

They then watched in awe and confusion as the Lord stood and walked towards his daughter. He easily calmed her. She then must have come to her senses and remember the pain when she collapsed. The Lord caught her easily and laid her on the ground before the throne. She was propped up against the throne.

They couldn't hear the words spoken between but they admit they where curious. They felt relief as they seen her start to fade away. The pain wold stop once she entered the babe. They winced as they heard a sigh from God. He stood and sat on his chair. He motioned for them to come closer.

" _My children, how have you been?"_ Giotto frowned. "We have been good Father. If I may, I have a question or two."

He motioned for him to continue.

"I must ask first Lord, why must Tsuna remember while she is upon the Earth? She could have been filled with the will to just change the Vongola." 

" _Humans are not the only things causing trouble for Vongola and what not. Demons are heavily influencing it as well._ _"_ Giotto looked at him in shock.

"Does Tsuna know about this?" He nodded. _"When I gave her all of the information on the Vongola, I gave her info on the other forces as well. She knew she wouldn't only be dealing with the Mafia. That's why she was sent. She is a very powerful angel."_

Giotto rubbed his face worriedly. This was a troublesome situation. "Another question. Why did her eyes and personality change suddenly? Was it the pain?"

The rainbow that still encircled the throne spun in a fast motion before slowing down.

" _Tsuna, is as you know the very first angel. Lucifer is the second. I only put as much goodwill as I thought would be needed inside them both. After Lucifer, I simply decided to start putting in more good will into the angels. Almost all those who where not completely filled with goodwill, fell with Lucifer. Tsuna is the only left."_

" _Eventually Lucifer had to be banished for his heart had been completely tainted. Tsuna herself is not completely pure-hearted. The thing is, is that Tsuna is both demon and angel. Her heart is as you would say….gray."_

" _The reason I have sent her to so many wars to help, is because it simply does not bother her. Bloodshed and cruelty may not bother her. If she does show cruelty herself, it is by a simple reaction. She does not actively seek out to harm. She does so by accident usually."_

" _Of course she is also kind as well. She smiles, laughs, and shows compassion. She also can show hate, greed, and pride as well. But her heart simply cannot be tainted completely or be completely pure."_

" _The reason her personality changed though was the pain she was in. She has never been exposed to such physical pain before."_

Giotto stared in shock. Tsuna was a demon as well? How is such a thing possible?

" _If I where to say it easily...she is like a human. Only with much much greater power."_ They had no idea how to react to this. She seemed so normal. She had already grown on them all in the short amount of time they spent with her.

Giotto bowed his head. "I would like to excuse myself Lord. I am bewildered with this new information." He lifted his head as the others bowed their heads as well.

" _Go and rest child."_

They left the throne room. They looked at one another equally confused.

What just happened?

–

 **So? I'm accepting constructive criticism~~~ Any question? Then please ask away :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAYYY She's finally on Earth! Please enjoy!**

Tsuna opened her eyes. She looked up and took in the people around her. Her mother was holding her, looking at her with tired yet proud eyes. She had short brown hair. Tsuna let out a small gurgle and waved her arms around.

She smiled as she heard cooing from what she supposed was her father. He had short blonde hair. He looked worn out himself, but he was still smiling along with her mother.

She let a short cry to let them know that she was hungry.

–

Iemetsu looked at his wife and paused at her panicky look. He ran out the room and grabbed the nearest nurse and dragged her into the room. "What's the matter with you!?"

"Our babies crying! What do we do!?" He waved his arms around motioning towards his wife and the baby.

The nurse frowned and approached them. She checked both of their vitals before handing the babe back to the mother. "Have you tried feeding her yet?"

The nurse got two blank looks. She moved to Nana's side and helped her adjust herself to put the babe on the breast. It took a second but the baby started suckling soon. They thanked the nurse as she left.

Iemetsu pulled up a chair and leaned forward to give his wife a small kiss. Nana smiled tiredly at him. "You did it Nana." Nana shook her head. "We did it."

Iemetsu smiled softly. "Yeah. We made a little angel together Nana. She's our little angel." Nana looked down at her child.

"She seemed so aware already." Iemetsu laughed. "That's our girl." Nana lifted Tsuna from her breast once she finished feeding and went to hand her to Iemetsu. Iemetsu looked at the baby and hesitantly reached out to hold her.

"You haven't held her yet, so here ya go." Iemetsu felt teas prick his eyes once again. Tsuna opened her eyes and gazed at him. He felt many things as they watched each other. He wiggled his fingers and glanced over to his wife. She had fallen asleep.

He glanced down once again to his daughter and let a tear fall. "Dear Tsuna. I will not always be there. Daddy needs to keep you and mama safe, okay? I'm going to try my hardest to keep you and mama safe. I love you Tsuna."

Tsuna waved her arms at her father. She felt bad for the man. She smiled and gurgled at him. He grinned at her and kissed her little chubby hands.

Iemetsu wiped his tears and cooed at his baby. He hoped she would forgive him when she grew up.

–

Tsuna sighed. She was now 4 years old. Her fleshly mother was in the kitchen making dinner. Her father hadn't been there since a few months after she was born. Tsuna had grown attached to her fleshly mother.

She had tried being really active. Even doing workouts when she was alone to get some strength. Tsuna got down from her chair and walked into the kitchen. "Mama, after dinner can we go to the park?" She needed more time around children. It was hard to get into a child mentality.

Her mama turned from the counter and smiled at her brightly. "Of course Tsu-chan! Would you like to help mama cook?" She got a small pat on the head and she grinned at the show of affection. She had only had so much contact in her lifetime.

"Yeah~" Nana got a stool out and put it next to her. "Here you go." Tsuna hopped up on the stool and watched her mother cook. She had never knew human food could be so good until her mother cooked for her.

"Okay so put this in the bowl. Now stir it up. Good~" Tsuna giggled as she handed the bowl to her mother. World problems be damned. She would spend some time with her mother.

Nana smiled at her daughter. Tsuna was slightly covered in flower and had a determined look on her face. Maybe they should cook together more often…

–

After dinner Nana was walking Tsuna to the park. For some reason she had been asking that a lot recently.

Tsuna skipped along and smiled when she seen the park. Good, some other kids where there. She left her mothers side when they reached the park. She still kept a protective eye on her though. Never know when something may happen.

She approached the others kid's playing tag and asked to join. They agreed and she readily joined. It was nice being a kid.

Tsuna ran forward to tag a child, but when she touched the other kids shoulder, they had tripped and fell. She looked down and seen a tree root peeking out of the ground. She winced as a lard wail was let out of the child. The child's parent ran over and demanded what happened.

"What did you do!?" She bent over and started fussing over her child. The other kids had stopped and approached.

"I seen her push him!" A little boy popped off. She whipped her head around and frowned. What?

"Me too!" A girl this time. The parent turned to Tsuna and started fuming. "What's the matter with you!?"

Nana jogged over once she noticed the commotion. She furrowed her eyebrows as she seen a woman yelling at her daughter. "What are you doing?" She stood in between the woman and her daughter.

"Your little brat just pushed my kid!" Nana narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. "Excuse me?"

The woman sneered. "You heard me. Maybe if you actually disciplined your chi-"

She was cut off as Nana stepped forward and put her face close to hers. "Calm down. Tsuna did not push him. I know my daughter. If she did, it was an accident. Now you calm yourself. Do not start screaming at another persons child as well. It makes me wonder how you raise yours."

The woman gasped and pushed Nana away. Other parents came over to get there children.

Little boy looked up at his father and whispered in his ear. "Dad, she didn't push him. We where playing tag and he tripped when she went to tag him." His father looked to him. "Are you sure?" The child nodded and the father stood. He shooed his son over to his wife.

Nana crossed her eyes. Why was she doing this in front of these children? "Excuse me miss?" She turned as she heard a males voice.

"Yes?" A man stood in front of her. "If I may?" She looked confused and stepped back as he faced the sneering woman. "Ma'am, my son just told me that they where playing tag. The girl was it, and went to tag the boy. Children can play rough sometimes."

She huffed at him and grabbed up her teary eyed child. "Well I know she pushed him. Just look at her. She's dirty little brat." He narrowed his eyes. He turned when he felt a touch on his shoulder. Nana looked at him before approaching again. "May I talk to you over there for a second?" The woman sneered but agreed.

They walked off to the other side of the playground after the woman set her child down. The man turned to his wife. "Tsuyoshi, is she handling it?" He nodded at his wife. He looked down at his son. "Thanks for telling the truth Takashi." The boy grinned.

He looked over at the other kids leaving the park. "Why did they lie dad?" Tsuyoshi shook his head. "Who knows. Now we better be off before anymore fight start. That woman gave me a headache."

Takashi nodded and went to leave with his parents. He looked back and saw Tsuna sitting by a tree watching her mother and the other woman. The other boy just sniffled. His knee was pretty bad.

He left with his parents.

Tsuna turned to the boy. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to push you." The boy looked up at her and then turned away. She frowned. She turned and waited for her mother. Well then.

–

The woman came over with teared up eyes and grabbed up her son without even glancing at Tsuna. She left in a hurry. She looked over at her mother. "Mama?" Nana helped her up and rubbed her temples.

"Yes dear?"

"Did you put her in her place?" Nana tried not to smile. "Maybe."

Tsuna giggled at her mother. "Mama's so cool." Tsuna was amused. That was the first time she seen her mother get annoyed.

When they reached the house Tsuna went up to her room and closed the door behind her. She told her mother she was going to sleep. She was a little frustrated that the others had lied and caused such a big commotion. She went over to her bed.

She yawned as she stretched out. She used one of her gifts. In her spot a swirl of light appeared encasing her. When it disappeared a small kitten was in the place she had been. The kitten stretched itself and dug it's claws into the carpet. Ah. That was a good stretch.

Tsuna jumped up to her bed and curled up on her pillow. The woman had had a small demon attached to her back. It was a little black blob attached to her. That was why she was being so mean. It probably made it worse that the demon was probably very very uncomfortable being around her. It knew what she was.

She had seen too many demons since she was put here. They where literally _everywhere._ She had kept them off her mother easily by staying near her. But even then when her mother left somewhere, she might have to get rid off a small one that stuck with her. She simply put it outside. If she was a 'regular' angel, her touch would burn them. But since she wasn't, she could control whether or not her touch harmed them, she didn't most of the time. She sometimes simply ate them.

Tsuna flicked her tail back and forth. She should be training endlessly. Oh well. She would allow herself another week before she actually began to truly train. Her ear twitched as she heard her mother downstairs.

Thankfully her spirit seemed to nourish the flesh a bit. She didn't really need to sleep that long. She hadn't been able to see how long she could go without food though. Nana keeps cooking. It was just plain rude not to eat her cooking. She stretched again and started purring. She said a silent prayer and took a short nap.

–

Tsuna woke up not an hour later. She changed back to a human and yawned as she went down the stairs. Her mamma was curled up on the couch. She froze when she heard sniffles. She went over to her mother and jumped up on the couch beside her.

"Tsu-chan?" Nana quickly wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Mama, why are you crying?" She looked up at her mother curiously. She didn't know what could have made her cry.

"Mama just misses your papa. I just wish he could be here with us." Tsuna looked at her mother frowning. She turned her full body towards her mother. "Mama, he is! He's right there." She poked Nana where her heart was. "I know for a fact that if he could, papa would be here as much as possible." She smiled at her mother.

Nana looked at her daughter in shock and then smiled sadly. "Mama still misses him honey." She frowned. She then paused. She scanned her mother. There! On her neck was a small black blob. It must have been a remnant from the demon from earlier. She reached up to hug her mother.

As she hugged her mother she pulled it off and felt it moving around in her hand. She released her mother and smiled as she seemed to calm down. "Your right. I should be happy your papa loves us so much. Do you want a small snack?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No thank you mama. I love you." She went to go for the stairs and climbed up to her room. She walked in and once again shut the door behind her. Plopping down on the ground she dropped the blob on her bed. It seemed to tremble. She stared at it trying to feel the emotions it was drawing out of her mother.

These types where like leeches. They found a bad thought or feeling in their victim and they slowly drew it out. It fed off of it as it multiplied. She scowled as she felt the feelings inside of the demon remnant.

Fear and doubt. Her mother doubted Iemetsu. She feared that he was with another woman. It was only to be expected. He was gone for so long with only a phone call or two a year.

She grabbed up the blob and popped it in her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at the nasty taste but swallowed it down. There. No more of that.

She curled up against her pillow and sighed. She was quite bored.

–

 **So? Please tell me what you think? I'm hoping for more reviews! They help me write the story! *u***


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATTTTEEEE. MUAHAHAHA- I didn't think anyone would care about her eating the demon XD**

RequiemRein: **Thank you! I'm sorry, I'll try to fix that from know on .**

 **LET US CONTINUE!~~~**

–

–

–

Tsuna was six now. She huffed as the kids in the park ignored her. She had only came a few times since the incident when she was four, and she guessed the little boy and mother started talking about them. She sat down on a swing. Once, a child had actually came up and pushed her. She let her annoyance get in the way and stood back up and pushed back. The kid had practically flew backwards and fell on the ground. Tsuna blinked. She had barely tapped her!

Luckily these parents seemed a bit more understanding that kids where rough. That was a month after the first incident.

She had then realized that she was getting strong very fast. She rarely came to the park because she was scared she might hurt someone again, but Nana had been trying to get her out of the house. She had started to stick to her room.

She pushed the swing and tried to get it to go as high as possible. She let out a short yelp as she fell out while it was in the air.

Her whole body when frigged when she realized she had no wings. Nothing to catch her. Nothing to carry her. She hit the ground and stayed silent as she heard her name being called. Suddenly the pain had hit her. Not the physical pain, but the memory of it. Of when her wings where being ripped away. So much blood- a sickening shredding sound.

Nana freaked out and rushed her child to the hospital thinking she broke something. She had never seen her daughter actually cry before. Even when she skinned her knee or accidentally hurt herself. It had scared her when she heard a scream tear through the young girls throat.

Nana sat beside the bed her daughter was on. They had told her that for some reason she had had a panic attack. The fall itself hadn't hurt her to bad, a bruise and scratch on her back. They said if she continues to have any more panic attacks to bring her in. Nana had waved them off.

She grabbed her daughters hand and watched her face closely when she heard mumbling.

"Why did they take them?" Nana looked at her daughter confused. It was a whisper but she still caught it. Tsuna fully opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She looked confused and slightly out of it.

"Mama?" Nana's voice widened at the trembling voice. She quickly pulled her daughter into a hug. "Whats wrong baby girl?"

Tsuna hugged her mother back and then sat back. She tried to smile as she looked at her mother.

"Can we go home?"

"Of course."

When they walked into the house, Tsuna silently went up to her room. Nana was worried. She had been quiet since she had asked to come home. She watched with worried eyes as her daughter went to her room. What was wrong?

Tsuna shut and locked her door. She crawled into her bed and threw the covers over her head as she curled into a small ball. Her back was aching from the memory. She had never felt so scared before. So desperate. Her had always been there to catch her. So protect her. She felt new tears spring forward. She heard the ripping and tearing of them being taken.

She curled into a tighter ball. She had been careful with that memory. She had not thought about it till then. Her lips dug into her lip bringing up blood.

Luckily, she does not perceive pain in this body. She had found that out when she had cut herself while helping her mother in the kitchen. It hadn't hurt one bit.

Tsuna lay there in bed not moving after the pain faded. She lie there staring at the wall while being curled up. She was sad that Natsu hadn't come yet. It would probably be a while longer.

Tsuna suddenly jumped as she watched a swirl of glimmering light in her room. It faded and Giotto stood in front of her. He paused and looked her up and down. He stifled a laugh. "Your so…. _cute"_

She reached down and pulled off her shoe and threw it at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Angry much?" She sniffed and sat up. "God said It would be a good time to come down." He walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. She kissed his cheek in a small greeting. "What's the matter? You look like you've been crying?"

She plopped her head in his lap. "I was trying to be a kid and was swinging on a stupid swing. I got really high, but my grip wasn't good. I fell. There was nothing to catch me. Nothing to carry me."

Giotto's eyes widened and he played with her hair and leaned back. He stayed silent as he realized more tears where coming out. "You'll get them back."

"But they where ripped from me. You seen it didn't you? It hurt so bad Giotto. It's like having your arms and legs torn from your body but hundred times worse. The pain was horrible. It hurts just to remember."

Giotto pulled her up and into a hug. She crawled in between his legs and rested her back against his chest. He hugged her and rested his chin on the top of her head. They sat in silence.

Tsuna wiped her eyes and let out a sigh. "Sorry." He looked confused. "For what?" She poked his leg.

"For freaking out in front of you when they where taken." He flicked her arm."Why apologize for that? You where in pain."

She huffed. "Still." She turned in his lap so she was hanging her legs over his. He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, how have you been?" She pondered for a moment.

"I've grown attached to my fleshly mother. She would make a wonderful angel." He grinned at her. He was glad she had someone to care for her.

"Anything else? And why are you wallering around so much?" He sweat dropped as she moved behind him. She started messing with his wings. She snickered at him.

"Well, my strength is returning pretty fast. It's kind of easy to keep it at bay, but my mother would have me play with other children. I barely tapped one and he went flying. It freaked me out. I hadn't expected this body to gain that much strength so fast. But I've learned to be more careful after that."

Giotto chuckled at her. He let out a contented sigh when her gentle fingers started grooming his wings. She hummed under her breath as she plucked a bad feather. "You know, when you left, God told us about you."

She paused and tilted her head. "Really? So you know I'm not a full angel then?" He nodded. "Your supposedly half demon, half angel."

"Yup. I can practically free to do whatever I like because I can't taint myself. Well, I haven't truly tried to taint myself, so it's unknown. But I know I'll never fully be angel though. Of that I'm positive."

Giotto looked behind him and flexed his wings in her hands. She ran her fingers over his feathers before moving from behind him.

She plopped down next to him and went to her original position on his lap. "It was a shock to learn that you know. Never would have seen you as a half demon. You looked more angel than all of us." He went back to playing with her hair.

She laughed. "Well I am _supposed_ to be the first." Giotto rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, I know."

After a moment of silence she spoke. "So how are the others?" Giotto smiled. "They don't say so, but I know they're wondering ho you are. We grew awfully close for only truly knowing each other for a short amount of time."

She shrugged slightly and blew a strand of hair away from her face. "Who knows..." He rolled his eyes at her again. She suddenly jumped up.

"You better go, my mother's fixing to come check on me." He nodded and she gave him a big hug. She winced when she realized she was barely up to his stomach. "Alright, see you later alright?" She nodded and he disappeared in a swirl of light.

She quickly went over to her bed and sat there waiting for her mother. A few seconds later she entered.

"Tsu-chan?" She watched her mother as she came over to the bed. "Yeah?" She sat down next to Tsuna.

"Are you okay dear? I wanted to see how you where doing." She nodded. "I think I might of hit my head when I fell. I was a bit disorientated and plus the pain from the fall hurt really bad."

Nana nodded and lay down on her daughters bed. She wasn't surprised at the six year old use of big words. She was super smart. She pulled Tsuna down with her and hugged her. "You had me worried. I m glad your safe." Tsuna grinned up at her mother. "Don't worry mama. I'll always be here."

Nana froze and closed her eyes. She pulled Tsuna into a tighter hug. "Love you Tsu-chan" Tsuna giggled as her mother smiled. "Mama thank you for worrying. But I'm letting you know that you don't need to worry about either of us. I'll always protect us both. No need to cry okay? I'll protect you."

Nana let out a big laugh. She looked at her daughter and grinned. "I'll protect you too okay? Me and you girl, me and you."

–

Tsuna was now eleven. She was in her room painting on an Easel. Her mother had gotten her painting supplies for her birthday.

Tsuna sat in front of a canvas and was painting her mother. Her mother had called her a genius when it came to nearly everything she does. Tsuna had tried to tone it down, but she was too relaxed around her mother.

Tsuna fingered hear earrings. They where the same she had in heaven. Two gold small crosses. Her mother had been curious when she had gotten crosses. Tsuna had been getting her to start praying recently though. So she simply smiled at them and told her they where nice.

Tsuna was working on the eyes, which was the last part of the painting. The painting was of her mother leaning against a tree. She had her hand outreached and a small butterfly seemed to be fixing to land on her hand. Tsuna smiled as she put the last bit of paint on the eyes.

She stepped back and appreciated the painting. She was putting up her paints up when she froze. She had a horrible feeling that something was fixing to happen. Tsuna stood up suddenly scattering her art stuff over the floor. She jerked open her door and started down the stairs.

It better not be another assassin. She had been getting rid of all the ones that have come. She had also put up a border around the house. It helped keep demons and anyone with ill will out. She closed her eyes. She couldn't feel the barrier. She hadn't been keeping up with it! She hadn't had much activity and she got to relaxed!

Tsuna ran into the kitchen and froze. A man was standing over her mother. Nana lie on the floor will her eyes closed. She let a small bit of relief when she seen her chest rise. If only faintly.

She felt a rush of anger and worry when she seen blood around her middle. The man looked up at her and paused. He hadn't seen or heard her come in. He raised the knife and scowled at her. "Come here."

She narrowed her eyes at the man and slowly walked towards him. He grabbed her by the hair. Tsuna hissed at the motion. He leaned down and put his mouth near her ear. "Now listen here, If you don't want to- Shit!" She slammed her head back into his head. He stumbled back and reached up to his bloody nose. She quickly grabbed the knife from his hand and put ii to his neck before he could react.

"Who sent you here?" She dug the knife into the skin. He sneered. "Why would I tell a brat like you?" She glanced over to her mother and huffed. She didn't have enough time for this.

"Tell me in three seconds or your dead." Her pupils turned to slits. The mans eyes widened as she dug the knife deeper.

"One."

He looked away from her eyes. "Nobody sent me okay!?"

"Two."

"I just wanted the fucking TV okay!? I didn't know anyone was awake!" He went to struggle but the knife went in deeper "Fuck!"

"Three." He closed his eyes as she stabbed the knife into his jugular. Tsuna scowled as blood spattered her face. She ran over to the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, what is your emergency?"

She fake sobbed into the phone trying not to go stab the man again. "My mom was stabbed! A big guy cam in her and stabbed her an-and the blood!"

"Calm down sweetie, whats your address?"

She told her her address and pulled the phone over to her mother She gathered light into her hand and tried to start healing her mother. "Okay dear, stay on the line for a moment, wheres the man?"

"I-I took the knife and s-s-stabbed him! I think he's dead! Please please come help us! Mommy isn't breathing!"

She was right. Her mother had stopped breathing a second ago. She hung up the phone and started CPR on her mother. Her mother opened her eyes a bit as she started breathing. "Baby girl?" Tsuna pressed her hand as hard as she could against the wound to try and stop the blood flow.

"Mama, your gonna be okay, okay? Mama, come on keep your eyes open! Mama please!" She felt tears flow as she started sobbing. Nana weakly raised her hand to her daughters face and pulled her away from the wound. "Baby, please stop. Mama loves you. Please remember this. I'm so sorry Tsu-chan."

Tsuna looked at her mother in frustration. This was the second time she's ever cried in front of her mother since she was a babe.

They both knew the ambulance wouldn't make it in time. She had lost to much blood. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let the light fade from her hands. Tsuna opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Mama, I love you too. Hey, please say hi to God for me okay? Heavens going to be beautiful alright? You'll love it." Nana smiled and let out a weak laugh as she patted her daughters face.

"That's right sweetie, I'll tell 'em. I can't wait till I see you again. Please be safe. Don't forget me okay?"

Her mother's eyes drooped closed and her hand slipped from her face. "Never momma. I'll always remember. Sorry I couldn't save you mommy. I'm sorry."

She ignored the swirl of light in the room. Giotto stood beside her in spirit form. He looked at her and helped her up. She shook her head as Giotto hugged her to him. "I'm going to help you alright? Do you want to go to another home or be by yourself?" She shakily replied. "By myself."

"Alright, we're gonna help okay?"

"Okay." Tsuna sniffed and clutched him tighter. Dammit.

–

–

 **I know. I'm sorry. I CANT HELP IT. I HAVE TO HAVE EITHER GORE OR SAD. OR IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT XD**

 **Is the pain thing a little much? I may remove that but i'm not sure.**

 **SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! IF YOU LIKE GORE AND CREEPY TSUNA, OR ABUSED!TSUNA, CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a short update! But its something aye? Here you are my lovelies~**

–

Tsuna was sixteen. She sat on her bed as a fox. She was a cute fox curled up on her bed. She had her eyes closed but wasn't asleep. She had school in an hour. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a huff. In a swirl of light she was sitting on her bed in human form.

After her mother's death, Giotto had kept her out of the system. He had put her into the back of everyone who was involved minds. They knew she was there, but when they read over and seen the reports of Nana's death, she didn't really pop out. He had eventually erased her from most of their minds after the funeral. So that left her free to go. No one would ever know she was 'missing'.

According to her landlord, she was old enough to stay, as long as she payed the rent and didn't cause trouble she was good to go.

She was thankful to Giotto for helping her through all that mess. Giotto's only appeared once since then to let her know that her mother was doing fine.

They eventually got a hold of her father to tell him. He was a mess over the phone but still never came to visit. She scoffed at that.

Tsuna rolled over wishing she could sleep. She hadn't needed to sleep for a few years now. Her body was kept refreshed by her spirit. For food, she hadn't actually eaten since she was twelve. The last thing she ate was a bagel. Her body was nourished by her spirit as well. She was actually quite thankful for that.

She had a small job down at the convenience store and a small restaurant down the street. She worked part time at both. Gotta pay the bill somehow.

She came home from school and went to work at the restaurant until they shut down. They she worked nights over at the convenience store. It was a boring routine.

At the restaurant all they let her do was cook and clean. They only let her waitress when they where short. It was a bit frustrating but still a way to make money.

She got up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her school uniform and changed. Grabbing a brush she started to run in through her hair. It had grow past her waist. She put up her hair in a messy bun and stuffed her homework in her bag.

She might as well get going. It took a while to get there by foot, but she would still be early. Before she left she paused before the large painting of her mother. It was hanging in the living room above the couch. She bowed her head in prayer before walking out the door.

Tsuna walked down the street with her bag hanging over her shoulder. She went multiple routes to school. Today she chose this one. She grinned as she walked past a fenced in yard. A large doberman and tiny chihuahua came up to the fence line wagging their tails. She bent down and reached through the fence to pet them.

The first time she walked past, the gate had been open and they both ran up to her and tackled her to the ground and licked her to death. She was easily pushed over due to her small size. Of course she could have stopped them, but she didn't want to hurt the cute animals. The owner had been confused and surprised. He explained that they barked and growled at near everyone who passed.

She grinned at him telling him she had a magic touch with animals. He checked the gate and very rarely was it left open. He was an old man so he sometimes forgot.

She walked away from the dogs and a few minutes later came up upon her school. Namimori High School. Tsuna didn't this school. The students and teachers where annoying. They seemed to like to pick on the 'weak looking' it seemed. She was tiny so she assumed that was why.

Plus she never talked to anyone so they probably thought she was a loser. It annoyed her when they teased her. She wanted to retaliate, but kept herself at bay. Luckily a few in her class didn't tease her. They more like ignored her.

Tsuna approached the gate and ignored the prefect who was eying her. He was probably checking her uniform. Hibari was such a strict person when it came to rules. He literally tried to beat it into the student body. She thinks a few of them are masochist, because they always get in trouble with Hibari and get 'Bitten to death'.

Tsuna entered her classroom and checked her watch. A couple people where there. They had thirty minutes until class starts. People would start filling in soon.

She plopped down at her desk. It was in the far back left near the window.

She laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes. She already knew all of this stuff.

–

Tsuna stretched her back. She was heading home to change so she could go to work. She walked up the stairs to her apartment. Throwing her bag down she went to her room and quickly changed into some ripped up jeans and a plain black T-shirt. She pulled on a hoodie over that and grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She got to her job quickly. She entered through the backdoor and dropped her purse off near the back. She pulled an apron out of a small closet and put it on. She maneuvered around other staff and entered the kitchen. She immediately set to cooking. Looking over at the other cook next to her she smiled. "Hey Haru."

The girl turned to her and grinned. "Hey Tsuna desu!" Haru pointed to all of the orders and laughed. "We're super busy desu!" Tsuna nodded and they set to work.

–

After Tsuna got off of work, she immediately set off to the convenience store. It was about six o'clock. She would get off here around ten. She changed into another apron and went to work in the back. She could only do the cash register if the person wasn't buying beer or cigarettes.

There was only one person there besides her and they rarely acknowledged her. She didn't like him anyways. He was super lazy. She smiled as she checked out a customer. She grinned and acted interested as they practically started telling her everything going on in her life. Damn. She really needs to be bartender.

–

Tsuna was walking home now. It was a little after ten. She checked the mail box outside of her apartment and grabbed the random stuff without looking at it and headed inside.

She entered the apartment and plopped down on he couch. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She had started smoking a bit after her moms death. She liked them because they helped her relax. She had put the cash in the register and took them from the store. They didn't have camera's so she was safe from that.

Tsuna took one out and lit it up. She inhaled and leaned back. She grabbed up the mail and started looking through it.

She paused as the came across a paper. It was some random advertisement about a tutor. She raised a brow. The paper was very poor. It seemed rushed. Who knows, could be that tutor that was supposed to be sent from the mafia. Giotto had told her one would be sent.

Tsuna shrugged and went to her room and pulled out her easel. She fingered her earrings and flicked her ashes before setting to work.

–

Tsuna put up her art supplies and stepped back from the painting. It was of her mother in a white robe standing in the throne room. She left out God on the throne, but still put the rainbow around it. Before she finished she put white wings on her mother.

She put up all of her stuff and let the painting finish drying. The paint dyed fast so it didn't take too long. She opened her closet and frowned. It was full of cloths and paintings. There was no room to put this one. She walked into the hallway and opened the broom closet. It was nearly filled to the brim too. She wiggled the large canvas in between two other paintings and shut the door.

Jumping in shock, she froze when she heard a knock on the door. She stared at the door down the hallway and frowned. What the hell?

–

 **MUAHAHAH…...I have yet again updated. Honestly? I'm in awe of how many reviews i've gotten on this story. My other stories are sitting quiet and all lonely as they only have a few reviewers XD**


	8. Chapter 8

… **..I AM SO SORRY. This chapter was horrendous to get out. It took me coming back to it about 50 times and maybe typing one or two sentences every time. XD I'm horrible I know!~**

 **ER MEH GERD LOOK AT THOSE REVIEWS THO! I'm astonished I say! Astonished! Never in my life had I expected that many reviews. XD**

 **Now for all those who reviewed…..thank you so much for commenting over my story! I'm glad you find it enjoyable to read.**

 **NOW ONWARDS-TO THE STORY~~~ (sorry its like 3 in the morning. O,o)**

Reborn stared at the apartment. No one was home. He frowned and put the poorly-done advertisement for a tutor in the small mail slot by the apartment door. Nono had suddenly told him he needed a favor. That was half a day ago. Having been told it was very urgent, he had rushed here as soon as he got the job.

He had wanted to observe his student, but he had no time. He was hoping he might get a glimpse of them when he was putting the advertisement in the mail, but all the lights where out. He left to go find a hotel room for the night. He would be bunking in his students place afterward.

The next morning reborn immediately set out to find his student. He examined the files from her folder and frowned at the lack of information. There was a brief description of Tsunayoshi Sawada's looks. Brown hair, brown eyes, and has a petite stature. It also mentioned that her mother was deceased. No wonder there wasn't much information.

Iemetsu must have pulled back the ones watching his family so that there was nothing that pulled attention to his child. It was smart, but there was the option of Iemetsu having his child brought to him when the mother died. He must be running from the truth it seemed. Reborn nodded at the small information he had and put the folder away.

Reborn walked up the stairs preparing himself to mess with his new student. As soon as Reborn's foot touched the last step, his body went rigid. His hand inched towards his gun as he carefully eyed his surroundings. It felt as if he had passed through some sort of barrier.

His shoulders where tense as he felt the strange presence seemingly envelop him. Reborn had never experienced such a thing since he's been alive. That's new considering the life he has lived. Reborn slowly removed his hand from his gun and tilted his fedora down to shadow his eyes. He had only paused barely second while these thoughts passed. Reborn kept himself aware as he approached his student's door and knocked.

Reborn had no clue what the feeling was that had rushed over him, but it would literally be _calming_ , if he knew who, or where it was coming from.

–

–

Tsuna felt awkward as she pulled open the door. In the entire time she has lived in the apartment, only about a handful of people have knocked on her door. Most had simply mistaken her apartment number for someone else's. Besides the couple of kids who have tried selling her cookies for some odd reason or another. It always made her feel awkward when she answered her door to people. Of course she worked around strangers, but having them at her door and near her little safe spot was weird.

As soon as she had the door fully opened she blinked at the handsome man in front of her. "May I help you?"

The man was wearing a pleasant looking suit and slacks. On his head was a black fedora with a bright yellow ribbon around it. She paused at the curly sideburns that adorned his cheeks. If she would say so herself, this man was definitely a looker.

The man's eyes where zoomed in on her and assessing her every move. Tsuna smiled at the man and gave him a curious look. "May I help you with something?" The man swiftly nodded and offered a small smirk. "I'm here looking for a Sawada Tsunayoshi, daughter of Iemetsu Sawada and Nana Sawada."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and she backtracked to what Giotto had told her the last time they spoke. He had mentioned a tutor would be coming to train her for the position. This man was Renato Sinclair. Supposedly number one hitman in the world. She had read up a bit on the mafia not a few years or so before her mission. She only skimmed the information though, so she doesn't know that much about him. The only reason she skimmed the info was because he seemed to become quite the human down below. Plus the amount of demons he has is strange.

"That would be me I suppose. May I ask your name?" Sinclair took off his fedora and placed it across his chest as he slightly bowed. "My name is Reborn. I was sent by your father." Tsuna raised a brow and opened the door a little more. Huh, maybe a name change?

"Let's continue inside." He nodded and followed her to the dining table and slid into the seat she motioned to. Hitman or no, he was a gentlemen when he wanted to be.

Tsuna motioned toward the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" Reborn nodded slightly and she moved towards the kitchen. "What would you like? I have tea, water, and coffee."

"Black coffee if you would."

A few minutes later she came back with two cups of coffee. The man took his and thanked her. Tsuna sat down across from his at the table and slightly sipped her slightly sugary one. "Now let's get straight to the point." She set her cup down at the same time Reborn did.

She placed her chin on her hand. "Why exactly did my father send you here?" Reborn slightly smirked at the tone of her voice and tapped the table twice.

"Do you know anything about the mafia? That your father is involved?" Tsuna nodded and kept her expression neutral. "Of course."

Reborn nodded. He wasn't surprised really, considering how much her father is known in the Mafia world, she must know at the very least something. How she knows though, is a question he could ask at a later time.

"Do you know of the famiglia he is in and how famous it is?" She nodded once more and took a small sip of her cooling coffee. "Of course."

"Well, as of last week, the last heir was killed. Unfortunately, or fortunately, however you choose to see it, you are the only available heir at the moment. I am here to personally teach you the ways of the Mafia as well as groom you into a leader."

Tsuna made sure she looked slightly worried and a little confused, since she already knew most of this would happen. She was a little saddened though by the deaths of the previous heirs. She would be sure to pray for their souls until she heard news of hoe they were in the next life.

"Considering I'm a civilian and have been off the Mafia's radar for some time now, I'm curious as to how you found me." Tsuna could tell he seemed to be keeping some of the truth away from her.

"We will speak of it another time." He finished his coffee and pushed his coffee away. "I will be required to stay here while I'm teaching you."

Tsuna blinked and sat up. "What?" She needed her privacy! "I'm sure there's an empty apartment next to m-"

Reborn hummed and tapped his fingers on the table as he leaned forward while maintaining eye contact with her. "I will be staying here for the time being."

Tsuna slightly fumed at the man. This was not supposed to happen! She rubbed her forehead in frustration before slumping back into her chair. Reborn seemed to enjoy her reaction, which made her huff. Tsuna bit her lip in acceptance. Maybe some company may do her good. This was quite annoying though.

"So basically I'll be supplying the shelter and you will supply the training. Although I may have a bit of trouble supplying food considering I can barely pay the rent."

Reborn nodded while he took his fedora off and placed it on the table. "If needed I will help you financially, but continue as you have been. I wish to see how you live your life on a daily basis."

With a nod she stood from the chair. "Deal. Here, I'll show you where everything is. You're lucky I have a guest bedroom."

He stood and followed her down the hallway. She taped on the closet they passed. "Nearly any closet you see is full of paintings. If I'm low on money I sell them off. Feel free to look."

After showing him around, he excused himself saying he had business to deal with. After he left, she nearly locked the door behind him. She could tell the man was very professional. His aura itself seemed slightly mysterious and a tad bit prideful. She would be able to get a better read of his character later on.

Tsuna shuddered and lowered herself to the bed. Although the barrier she had placed at the entrances where very mild in level, they should have knocked off the low level demons that where attached to the man. Only a few fell before he entered though. Plus those low level demons where really hooked into him. She must put up a better barrier if he is going to be staying here.

Tsuna threw her legs over the side of the bed. She waved her hand in a circular motion as white energy glowed around it, making her smile a bit. She stood and walked first to her window. Reaching out her hand to the window frame, a slight glow emitted around the edges. The white energy flowed from her hand to the energy around the window strengthening it considerably. The flow stopped and the entire space the window took up was emitting a white glow.

Tsuna did the same to her bedroom doorway. She wanted her bedroom to have nearly no demons. If Reborn has a slightly stronger demons she didn't spot in her short amount of time with him then, it may try crawling around the house looking for someone to feed on. Hopefully it will die from passing through all the barriers in the house though. She had one placed on every door and window. Heck even her bathroom door. Through the rest of the house, she only strengthened them to the point where they would at least get of the slightly bigger low level ones that were attached to Reborn.

After completing her task, she wandered into her room to take a small nap before the hitman arrived. Tsuna felt as if she should savor this nap. Than man gave her bad vibes, so that probably meant that as long as he was around, her life may be a bit stressful.

… **...How was this chapter? Bad? Good? Horrendous? Meh?**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Any adjustments I could make? Also I feel as if Reborn's character came out a bit weird here. Is it just me or do y'all see it too?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH** **M** **Y LORD PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE! It's been awhile I know!** **Well please go on ahead and read! Please read authors note at the bottom. It will explain why this chapter is like-literally everywhere. Lol I don't even know anymore.**

 _The trees shaded the woman from the heat of the sun as she sped through the trees. Her bare feet only touching the ground for a moment before she was in the air jumping and spinning. The woman spun and laughed as leaves danced through the wind with her. Her long hair flowed behind her as she gracefully maneuvered herself around the numerous trees and bushes. As the woman closed in on her destination, she slowed. Coming to a stop in front of a huge line of thick dense trees she placed a finger to her chin and smiled. Now came the hard part._

 _The woman raised her hand to take off the long beautiful flowing robe she was wearing. Underneath the robe she was wearing a tighter and simple pure white robe that hugged her tighter. She folded it nicely and set it besides her feet, dirtying the pure white._

 _Walking up to the dense tangled trees, her eyes softened. Covering each and every tree and branch where sharp thorns. Closing her eyes she lowered herself to go under a branch to start her trek through the thorn forest. Her bare feet immediately stepped unto sharp thorns that covered the ground, drawing blood immediately. She let out a sigh and began to maneuver herself though the trees and branches._

 _After an hour the woman came to the end of the dense thorns. She stepped out of the line of thorny trees and fell to her knees in pain. Her body was covered in blood, her white robe dirty and barely covering her body with what was left. Her body trembled as silent tears fell from her eyes. Such pain she was feeling._

 _She had stepped out into a field of flowers, so bright and beautiful. The field of color seemed endless. She raised her head and wiped her eyes. "Forgive me brother, but I must know some of the pain you felt." The man in front of her smiled gently and pulled her up. He hugged her close comfortingly and picked her up carefully to carry her. "Worry not sister, I understand. I would do the same if ever need be. My sister I am sad that you should face this pain. For even if I have suffered greater, you have no need to feel this pain."_

 _The woman relaxed as soon as her brother touched her. It has been awhile. "Brother, man has no right to hurt you the way they have. And I have only endured the physical while being in my heavenly body no doubt. The pain, the hurt, the betrayal you felt brother. How could you forgive them?"_

 _The man closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky. "How could I not? Dear sister these men- they know not what they do. Remember that amongst those who are made of evil and hatred, their lies good men. Good women. I have loved and I have also felt betrayal. It was necessary that I myself was born of flesh, to understand the men that our Father has created. I understand fully now what it's like to be man. And now, I gave my life for theirs. I seen something amongst the world. Something to to save. Potential to follow God truly."_

 _They stayed silent for awhile as the man carried her across the field to a small house. He sat her on a stump next to the house and left for a moment only to return with a bucket of water and some cloth. She smiled gratefully to him. He went to raise a hand to begin washing the bloodied and sore skin. Before he could, she stopped his hand and shook her head. She took the cloth from his hand and began to wash her own wounds._

 _He nodded and sat the pail of water next to her. "Thank you. My dear sister. Your pain means much to me. Your pain will not be forgotten. I love you, dearest Tsuna." She smiled softly at the man. "Only for you brother. Now I know at least a tad bit how you felt."_

 _Though they both noticed, neither mentioned as the endless line of those wretched thorn trees receded back slowly, ever so slowly. But still- it was receding._

Tsuna woke slowly with slight tears in her eyes. She blinked away tears as she pushed herself out of bed. Tsuna slowly took in her surroundings and frowned. She sighed in longing. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home. Tsuna missed her _home._ This plain apartment was not home. Her home was somewhere far away at the moment. She wouldn't see it for a long long while too.

She winced suddenly at a throbbing on her back. Tsuna furrowed her brows and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widen in confusion. A dense bright glow was coming from her upper back. She then smiles in happiness and excitement as she realizes whats happening. Her wings- her wings are coming back!

Tsuna stood up from her bed and danced around in a circle and laughed, quickly forgetting her depressing thoughts a moment before. She the sat down and frowned. Now that she thought about it, her upper back felt kinda heavy. It must be from the dense spiritual power gathering there. She brought a finger to her chin and tilted her head. "I wonder how long it's going to take..."

Humming to herself she shrugged and dragged herself to the shower to get ready for the day. The wings, she felt as though they would never come back after- Suddenly Tsuna felt herself fall against the counter the bathroom. A rush of emotions and pictures came rushing to her.

 _ **The pain-the hurt-the sick sound the ripping-the tearing**_

 _ **oh god why please**_ _ **don't**_ _ **take them again why father God why**_

 _ **Please help me no nonononononononononononono-NOTAGAIANPLEASENEVERAGAIN-**_

Tsuna jerked up as she heard a loud knocking come from the front room. She pushed herself from the floor and clasped her eyes shut and rubbed her face. "Stop, don't do this to yourself Tsuna." After releasing a large breath, she shook her head slowly. She jogged out of the bedroom and yelled down the hall towards the door. "Just a moment!"

Running to her closet she chose a plain white blouse and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. She was grateful she had taken a shower the night before. She jogged down the hall while putting her hair into a quick bun. She opened the door and raised a brow at the man before her. He was dressed in the same type of clothes as he was the day before, except this time he had a different colored tie.

She moved aside as Reborn walked leisurely past her to the kitchen table. Reborn watched her as he sat down and propped his feet on her table while taking out a newspaper saying nothing. She said nothing, but she was sure he saw her disapproving gaze. Tsuna grumbled slightly as she moved to make some coffee.

After it was done she sat the coffee in front of him."So, hows the weather?" Reborn lowered the newspaper and folded it up to set it aside. "Cloudless and sunny. Perfect day to start your training, yes?"

Tsuna sighed and leaned back into her chair, sending another glance to his polished shoes that where dirtying her table, no matter how clean they where. "Yes, yes, may I know what my training will be?"

Reborn nodded and pulled out a folder, He took out a paper and handed it to her across the table. She scanned the paper and looked up with a slight smile. "So I guess we're just seeing how I fare today?"

He nodded in approval. "I want to see where you are physically. How much you can do, what your limits are." She tilted her head slightly at the word 'limits'. Reborn caught the movement immediately. "Of course we need to know your limits, so we can surpass them."

She nodded and grinned and sat up a bit more. "What I'm hoping is that, in the end, there will be no limits." Reborn cocked a brow and the corner of his mouth slipped up. He slid his feet of the table and stood and started walking to the door. Tsuna stood and followed curiously. "Good thinking there. Now let's see what you got."

Tsuna leaned against the side of the building. She was supposed to run 5 miles then stop at the park where Reborn was waiting and do 20 push-up and 20-sit ups. Then she had to walk half a mile before starting up again. Tsuna had already done 4 rounds when she thought it would be a good time to start acting like she was dying. She had been making sure to show fatigue more and more very time she got to where Reborn was. She could feel the slight strain in her muscles, but no pain. Never pain.

The slight strain on her lungs made her try and breath slowly. She sighed and looked towards the sky in longing. Huffing she pushed herself of the wall and started to make herself pant and heave for air as she stumbled for the next half mile to the park.

Reborn lifted his head from the files he was reading as he seen her come stumbling into the park. Reborn put them away and scanned his student with amusement. "To much for someone who want no limits hm?"

Tsuna sank to her knees while grasping her stomach. She dry heaved as she moaned. "Hurts..." Reborn rolled his eyes and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at her and waited for her to lift her head.

Tsuna lifted her head to look at reborn when she suddenly froze at the sight of the gun. Even though her mind screeched to a halt, her emotions where out of control. She dared not breath as he stared down at her. She felt confused, betrayed, hurt, angry. "What-"

Reborn stared silently assessing her reaction. "...If I where to kill you right this moment, what would you regret?"

Tsuna breathed through her nose slowly and pushed herself into a standing position while staring the man straight in his eye. "What I regret, is my own business. I've known you for a day, and that is all. Even if you point a gun to my head I would not tell you such a thing."

Reborn's finger twitched at the girl's words. Her expression blank, her eyes narrowed and steeled. He took immediate notice of how she was totally relaxed. She would retaliate if he so much as twitched it felt like. How strange. Let's not mention how her eyes where piercing through him.

Reborn felt a pressure coming from the girl. He almost wanted to say it was Killing Intent, but it felt….different. He had no words to explain what it felt like. But he didn't like it.

Tsuna tensed as he suddenly slipped the gun back into his holster. She stayed where she was until he stepped back and turned swiftly. "Your making it hard to trust you, Reborn." She growled under her breath stared him down as he walked away. Reborn stopped and looked over his shoulder plainly. "Tsunayoshi, I wonder….will you survive in this world? I would like to find out." He smirked and continued walking.

Tsuna shifted her stance as he disappeared around the corner. Her narrowed eyes scanned the empty area once more before she relaxed. She tsked when she suddenly realized there was a demon at her feet. Her negative emotions must have drew it near. Tsuna bent down and glared at the small furry black ball staring up at her. It was smiling with an eerie grin and sharp teeth. It let out a creepy laugh as she went to pick it up.

She brought it to eye-level and it stared at her unblinkingly. It startled to struggle in her grip. Where she was touching the young demon, it was sizzling and burning form her touch. It released a loud high-pitch scream as black ooze started to cover her hand. She blinked before tossing it a distance away.

Shaking her head, she sneered at the black ooze covering her hand. Her nerves where on end and she was still tense. This man made her feel so frustrated. Well, it was time to go anyways. It's getting dark

 **SO LIKE, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT…..ALSO…...THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE WAY SOMEWHERE ELSE THAT'S NOT IN MY HEAD. I'm not even sure what I wrote down here…. I have no idea. I wrote half of this chapter at like 2 in the morning and the other half wile I'm trying to watch Tokyo Ghoul on TV. Sorry. Iv been trying to get this chapter out for awhile now so that's why it may seem so confusing. Not really sure what all went all here too. Blegh**

 **If you have any questions, just ask! Also please REVIEW~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER** **LETS JUST SAY I HAVE NO EXCUSES OTHER THAN IM STUCK LMAO.**

I really don't know where I'm going with any of these stories i had started. Like I have absolutely no plot. I cant even. ugh. what is plot. Lmao. Okay, so if anyone has plot ideas for any of my stories, please help!

Also I'm thinking of rewriting the Angel story. It would be the same only...I dunno. Any thoughts on that? Any Ideas?

I'm sorry for making everyone wait on my stories! I know they are not very well written, but I still like them. Please just bear with me.

Pm me if you have any ideas! I need a plot for all of my stories! I need people to help me out here. I have no imagination. Also, I'm not prone to OC's. I honestly don't like writing OC's XD.


End file.
